The objective of the Rheumatology Research Training Program at Hospital for Special Surgery (HSS) is to prepare outstanding physician and PhD candidates for 1) leadership positions in academic rheumatology and 2) careers as independent basic and clinical research investigators who will make important contributions to advancing understanding of and treatments for rheumatic diseases. To achieve this goal, HSS has created a unique environment of scientific, clinical and educational excellence that is highly focused on the adult and pediatric rheumatic diseases;has recruited investigators of the highest caliber as mentors for rheumatology trainees;and has fashioned a structured, interdisciplinary program to take full advantage of the strengths of the scientific environment at the Tri-institutional Complex on York Avenue. The training program is designed to provide 1) formal coursework;2) a focused research project under the supervision of a research sponsor;and 3) opportunities for personal development as an investigator. These activities are available in either basic research or clinical research disciplines. The long tradition of rheumatic disease research at HSS has generated central insights into the pathogenesis of systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and underlies an active and growing program in basic and clinical research. Significant developments since 1998 have built on that tradition of excellence to increase the quality and depth of the research experience offered to trainees. These advances include: renovation of the research laboratories;establishment of a Center for Lupus Research;establishment of a Clinical Rheumatology Research Center;recruitment of a Chief Scientific Officer as well as three outstanding young basic science and clinical science investigators;redesign of the Research Division, with thematic research programs the functional units of research activity;and addition of outstanding new faculty members from Weill Medical College. Support is requested for 3 MD, MD-PhD, or PhD trainees who will gain the skills required to make important advances in the health of patients with rheumatic disease.